


Eönwë’s Conquests

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the strongest of all Maiar and Manwe’s herald has its perks, as well as its burdens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> **Request from Amber:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating up to:** NC17
> 
>  **Pairing:** Eönwë/a bunch of his Maia brothers
> 
>  **Story elements:** [none given]
> 
>  **Does *NOT* want:** [none given]

**Title:** Eönwë’s Conquests  
 **Author:** Mawgy  
 **Beta:** Mawgy’s mum  
 **Dedicated to** Amber  
 **Rated:** NC-17  
 **Genre:** PWP  
 **Warnings:** male/male sex.  
 **Pairing:** Eönwë- /Tilion /Ossë /Sauron  
 **Summary:** Being the strongest of all Maiar and Manwe’s herald has its perks, as well as its burdens.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. :D

 

“Quick, I must tend to my duties soon!” Tilion begged not for the first time. “At this rate I will have no energy left!”

Eönwë smirked down below, but continued his slow, steady ministrations.

Tilion groaned in frustration and pleasure. Damn the whisperings and rumours spread amongst his kind. Scattered all over the world they may be, but that won’t stop conversations from being kept private.

Ever since the sun rose that morn, Eönwë had him tied to the bed, intended to used, ridden and played with as the other saw fit. One little comment, that was all this came down to! A suggestion that Eönwë’s strength and prowess in the battlefield did not necessarily cross over into other areas of his life. Oh boy was he being shown how wrong he was.

“I certainly am glad you came to me this day,” Tilion tried, “I see now that your stamina has uses other than for warfare. You have proven me wrong and I accept this defeat. So if you could just end this sweet torture I will be on my way…”

Eönwë slowly drew his mouth up the length of Tilion’s cock and released the flesh with a ‘popping’ sound.

“On your way? You have not slept for a whole day and night brother, it would be reckless for me to allow you to work while sleep-depraved, dehydrated and exhausted. I believe you should remain in bed a while longer,” Eönwë said with an almost malicious grin.

“Yet it is in bed that I have come to be in this condition.”

“Hmmm, how true,” Eönwë pondered, sliding a finger up the underside of Tilion’s erection. Tilion shuddered at the intimate touch to his very sensitive organ.

“The sun is setting, I must go!”

“Let the night be dark for a change. I am certain others will appreciate the change in illumination for one evening.”

“I am not you Eönwë! I have a duty which must be fulfilled each night. You only jump into action whenever Manwë calls upon you! Now release me from your capture!” Tilion demanded looking most distraught.

“Very well, I shall release you,” Eönwë advised, “but how would you like me to release you? Shall I release you here?” Eönwë asked, slowly dragging his fingernails up Tilion’s tender flesh, “or shall I release you here?” Eönwë leant over Tilion’s body and touched the cord wrapped around moon guider’s wrists.

“BOTH!” Tilion cried in desperation. Eönwë was a little taken back by the panic in Tilion’s voice, but responded in his usual calm voice.

“Both?” He confirmed, one eyebrow raised and a steady hawk-like gaze pinning Tilion in place.

“Well, maybe one more time before you remove the binds.”

Eönwë smirked in response and lifted from Tilion’s body. Moving back to his previous position he deftly lifted Tilion’s legs over his shoulders and slid inside the steersman’s body, the opening still slick from their previous rounds.

 

~*~*~*~*~


	2. Penitence

“Must have been fun for you, supplicating yourself before Lord Manwë, beseeching forgiveness for your selfish actions that resulted in the pain, hurt and deaths of so many innocents,” Eönwë taunted.

Ossë continued his work, not rising to Eönwë’s harsh words.

“I know my actions were unacceptable, and no penalty given can ever make up for what has happened. I am just humbly grateful that Lord Manwë has seen fit to pardon me for my transgressions.”

“Without penalty, too,” Eönwë said sternly.

“I am certain he is aware that no punishment handed to me by himself or anyone else will ever match the shame and remorse I put myself through day after day.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Eönwë countered, holding up a whip.

~*~*~

“More!”

“More?” Eönwë asked, incredulously.

“Aye, more! Hit me again!”

Eönwë looked upon Ossë’s whip-scarred back, the red liquid flowing freely now. The Maia, although stretched to full height with his wrists manacled above his head, was clearly slumping in exhaustion from the pain he had thus far endured. Eönwë was at a loss. He had never wanted things to go this far. A little pushing, some pain and a lot of humiliation to rival all the turmoil Melkor and those following him had caused. Yet it seemed Ossë was truly regretful of his actions to the point of wilfully taking any and all punishment anyone would give him.

Unsure how to proceed, Eönwë threw the whip aside and stepped up behind Ossë, close enough to feel the heat radiating from the other’s body.

“Ossë, whatever compels you to continue this torture, it will never end. You have done wrong, and though pay you must, abusing your body beyond recognition is not the way.”

“Then why start down this road, Eönwë? I did not invite your presence to me, you sought me out. And you are the one whom led me here, chained me and began your punishment.”

“I was expecting more of a fight from you. A reason not to do this, an explanation of your actions and why Manwë let you off without as much as a warning. What did you do to garner such favour with him?”

“You are his herald; does he not tell you everything?”

“This he did not advise me of. Why does he forgive you so easily when you betrayed so many? The Valar, your own brothers and sisters, the peoples of this world, all of these are affected by your actions.”

“Among others.”

“True, your transgressions pale in comparison to those of Melkor’s and Sauron’s, but you are not without sin. What penitence do you show for this?”

“Is not allowing you to do with my body as you will a show of remorse? Nothing I do can ever make up for my mistakes, so if you see a sentence that justifies my actions, then I will do nothing to stop you from carrying them out.”

“Your self-sacrifice is admirable. But it will not erase what you have done.”

“No, but for a time I can take solace in the fact that someone cares enough about myself and the repercussions I have on the world to want to make me pay for my crimes, unlike Lord Manwë.”

“He did not demand recompense?” Eönwë asked, shocked by this. He then moved to the front of Ossë, staring the other Maia down. Eönwë could see the self-loathing Ossë held for himself in those dark eyes.

“I regret beyond words for falling under the spell of Melkor, yet receiving no punishment for doing so? To matter so little in the grand scheme of things… Lord Manwë saw no point in disciplining me, because no matter what happens to me, Melkor, Sauron or any other evil force that rises, there will always be someone else to fear soon after their fall. Lord Manwë grows tired of this world. He is eager to leave it to its own devices and try again elsewhere. Yet I remain here, willing to do what I am able to heal the hurts I have cause to others and myself, and assist those deserving of the chance of reaching the new lands. Not because one of the Valar have demanded it of me, but because I choose to. It was my choice to follow Melkor, and now it is my choice to seek atonement, as up until an hour ago I did not think anyone else would demand it of me,” a fiery challenge in Ossë’s eyes flared.

Eönwë, already knowing he was in a delicate situation, was at a loss. On the one hand he could not let this transgression pass unchallenged but neither was it his place to seek retribution when even Manwë did not demand it.

In a move unprecedented by his own ego, Eönwë stepped back. It was clear to both of them that this move came with great difficulty for the Maia. Hesitating a moment, Eönwë reluctantly moved to the shelf holding the keys that would free Ossë from his bindings.

“It is clear that no judgment or punishment given by another will ever remove the stain that remains upon you by your own actions. I admire that you seek retribution, but it will not be by my hand,” Eönwë stated as he released Ossë.

Ossë fell from his standing position and would have crumpled on the floor had Eönwë not caught him.

“Come, I will clean you up,” Eönwë said and walked Ossë out of the shed. The small building itself housed tools and boat-building supplies Ossë had been using most recently. There were no other places nearby, and thankfully, no others to see them thus. Eönwë slowly brought Ossë to the water’s edge, and laid him down on a rock, just shy of a shallow pool. Removing his own tunic, Eönwë did not hesitate in tearing it into strips so he may attend his brother. “This will sting, but the salt will also heal the cuts,” he warned.

Ossë half smiled, “You know I want it,” he teased.

Eönwë smiled in kind, but the deed did not reach his eyes.

“Wait,” Ossë said, causing Eönwë to pause as he dipped a strip of fabric in the water. “Take me in.”

Eönwë eyes bulged at the request. “Nay, I know it is pain you seek for your misdeeds, but that is too much.”

“No, it is from beyond the sea we come and where we shall return to one day. I wish to cleanse my body in its waters. For a new beginning to take place where it all began, I see no better metaphor than that, do you?”

“Very well. Could you not have requested this before I ripped my shirt though?” Eönwë asked jokingly. He stood and removed the rest of his clothes before bending down to pick Ossë up. Slowly they moved into the cool water, allowing the refreshing liquid flow over them. When the water climbed to the tops of their thighs, Ossë stopped. With a decisive hand, he pushed away from Eönwë before continuing into the stinging fluid by himself.

Eönwë watched as his brother moved away, taking solace in the vast ocean’s loving arms. Eönwë moved back closer to shore and sat down in the shallows, waiting for Ossë to cleanse himself.

~*~*~

Half an hour later Ossë joined Eönwë, feeling rejuvenated.

“When all else fails, water knows,” Ossë commented.

“Knows what?” Eönwë queried.

“It knows how to give life, and how to take it away, it knows how to refresh and wipe away, it even forgives,” Ossë said quietly, a few tears spilling from his eyes.

“It’s not the only one whom does,” Eönwë said, turning to Ossë and cupping the other’s cheek. With his thumb he wiped the tears away and leant in for a sweet kiss.

Ossë suddenly became afraid and tried to twist out of the other's reach, but Eönwë grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, kissing him gently. His tongue lapped at Ossë’s lips, requesting entrance, which it was given, if hesitantly. Eönwë awkwardly rose to his knees as he twisted in front of Ossë’s body, sitting higher and slightly over the hurt Maia’s body. Eönwë fleetingly caressed Ossë’s arms, chest, stomach and leg as his hand moved towards its true destination. Eönwë’s hand wrapped around Ossë’s hardening arousal, and began massaging it into full arousal.

Ossë's world spun with pleasure and pain, his back still stinging from the seas salty tears, while Eönwë, his brother and one whom he betrayed, sought to bring him pleasure. Ossë moaned with relief and gratitude into Eönwë's mouth. Eönwë kept their kiss and movement of his hand steady, rhythmically building the pleasure between them.

Eönwë pulled away ever so slightly. His lips ceased their movements and his hand eased away from the hard phallus. He remained just in front of Ossë, their bodies only just not touching, their lips so close that they could feel the other's breath upon their face, eyes locked. Ossë started to feel uncomfortable with the closeness, but knew he wanted things to progress further. Flinging his arms around Eönwë's shoulders, he pulled the other on top of him, their lips meeting in a harsh and passionate embrace. Ossë instinctively wrapped his legs around the other Maia, bringing their bodies into contact which caused a moan from both as their erections rubbed together.

Reversing their positions so Ossë lay atop him, Eönwë reached around and he slid a finger down the crevice of Ossë’s bottom. When he found the puckered entrance he circled it, his finger only just grazing its edges, before slipping inside to the knuckle. Pulling it back he added another digit before suddenly pushing them back in. Ossë gasped, jerking slightly, head thrown back as Eönwë’s fingers grazed across his sensitive gland. Corkscrewing and scissoring, the ranger continued to plunge his fingers in and out of Ossë’s body, stretching him in preparation for the invasion of his arousal.

Once Eönwë had slipped his fingers from the other's body, he sat up in the water, and brought Ossë onto his lap. Grabbing a hold of the other Maia’s hips, Eönwë lowered Ossë closer to his own arousal.

“Do you feel prepared enough?” Eönwë asked.

“Pleasure and pain,” Ossë whispered before lowering himself onto Eönwë’s shaft.

Ossë stalled once it was all inside him. Grasping Eönwë’s shoulder he tried to draw breath, but the feel of his Maia brother nestled inside him, stretching him, filling him, was almost too much. Despite everything he had done, he was still able to give and take pleasure. He didn't think he'd be able to hold off much longer.

Feeling Ossë’s body tremble slightly Eönwë rubbed the other’s back and asked, "How do you fare?”

"Overwhelmed," Ossë said breathlessly. "Guide me."

Eönwë gripped the Ossë's hips tight, guiding the other up and down his shaft, setting a slow rhythm that soon started to increase as their passions demanded release.

Grunting with the effort Eönwë thrusted harshly upwards, his movements lacking finesse in the desperate search for release within his brother. Their lips met again, as they came so close to release. Eönwë moved one hand away from Ossë’s hip and grabbed onto the arousal between them and began stroking it in time with their thrusts. Ossë changed the angle of his hips so that Eönwë’s shaft would come into contact with his sensitive spot with each penetration. Caught between the two sensations, Ossë could not hold off any longer and screamed his release into the ocean’s cool waters. His seed to drift anywhere the current would take it. His muscles clamped around Eönwë’s arousal, causing the other Maia to spill his seed inside him.

After some time, their breath returned to normal, and Ossë climbed off of Eönwë to sit in the water next to him.

“We should not linger- I imagine others would not be so approving.”

“Let them judge,” Eönwë stated, his hand seeking Ossë’s beneath the waves.

 

~*~*~*~*~


	3. Bribery

“I heard you have been seeking me, Sauron,” Eönwë said as he appeared before the defeated Maia.

“You heard right,” Sauron replied. Sweat, dirt, bruises and cuts still adorned the traitor, the battle not long over.

“What do you want?” Eönwë demanded.

“Absolution, without persecution.” 

“HA! You are mad if you believe you will receive such a pardon, let alone if I am the one who can grant such a thing!”

“I have heard you and Ossë have a deal in place, in return for a similar reward,” Sauron pressed.

“Whatever you have heard is just rumours, started by those whom know nothing about the situation.”

“You do not deny it outright though,” Sauron countered.

“I do not confirm it either. I say again though, it is Lord Manwë, not I, whom chooses your fate. You best seek him out, not me.”

“You think me a fool?” Sauron scoffed.

Eönwë said nothing but looked at Sauron incredulously, his head rolling to the side and his eyes bulging.

“The moment I appear before him he will have me banished, just as he did my Master! But you- he listens to you. If you would but put in a good word for me…”

“What could I possibly ever say to the Lord of the Valar on your behalf to excuse you from what you have done? He and his kind left their home in order to put an end to the reign of terror that you and Melkor wreaked upon the lands for centuries! The landscape and peoples of this world will never be the same again after that mighty battle! Best you hand yourself in and face his wrath than have me hunt you down and drag you before him in chains.”

“And what of Ossë?”

“What of him?” 

“What of the understanding he and you have come to?”

“There is no understanding. He left your side and subjected himself to any punishment Lord Manwë saw fit of his own accord before the Valar joined the fight. Whatever happens between he and I now is of no one else’s business.”

“Allow me to disagree,” Sauron’s eyes flared, and began stepping closer to Eönwë. “Tongues are wagging over his lack of penalty for his own misdeeds, and now here he is, paying back the favour with his body…?” Sauron stepped into Eönwë’s personal space and without hesitation cupped the other Maia’s genitals. “Surely we can come to the same agreement?”

Eönwë smirked, knowing nothing he said to Lord Manwë would change the Vala’s sentence, whatever that may be. Still, to put Sauron in his place after everything he had done was too delicious to let pass, despite whatever personal growth he experienced with Ossë.

“I could put a good word in for you, but your actions far outweigh Ossë’s. I would expect payment in advance. And I do not promise anything. I will not plead your case, and I will not demand leniency. I will be but an advisor upon your return to Valinor, to ensure Lord Manwë does not pass judgement on you in haste.”

“These are your terms?” Sauron asked, looking Eönwë square in the eyes.

“Yes. If you submit to me now, I will not force your return to Valinor, but when you do I will speak on your behalf.”

“Agreed,” Sauron said, his hand gently squeezing Eönwë through his trousers.

“Remove your armour and weapons.” Sauron stepped back and began divesting himself of his helmet, spaulders, chest plates, arm bracers, chain mail, sword and knives. “Continue,” Eönwë said as Sauron stood before him in his clothing. Sauron then removed his tunic, boots and leggings also. Eönwë smiled as he looked upon Sauron’s body. A devil in disguise the Maia certainly was. A creature of the Valar’s making was always beautiful to look upon, despite the disposition hiding behind the eyes.

“Kneel,” Eönwë demanded, taking pleasure in watching Sauron as he slowly sank before him, wholly subjugated. “Pleasure me with your mouth and hands,” Eönwë said, nudging his hips forward.

Sauron took his cue to begin and pulled Eönwë’s leggings down to mid-thigh, exposing the hardening cock and balls. Sauron used one hand to steady the base of the phallus and the other to play with the testicles below. Leaning in, he ran his tongue experimentally along the penis and back up again. Blowing on the wet area left Eönwë tingling and growing harder within Sauron’s grasp. Smiling in excitement, Sauron leant in and took Eönwë into his mouth, down to the root in one movement. 

Eönwë gasped and shuddered with the sudden heat overwhelming his most sensitive region. He leant forward onto Sauron’s shoulders for support as his knees grew weak.

“Oooh, I must admit, you are better than I expected. Tell me, did Melkor demand the same from you whilst in his services?” Eönwë asked.

Sauron said nothing, but looked up into the other Maia’s eyes as he began sliding up and down the hardened shaft, his powerful gaze saying all Eönwë needed. Sauron’s head bobbed in front of Eönwë, his tongue and lips wetting and playing with Eönwë’s penis with abandon. Eönwë had come to full mast sooner than he could ever remember within Sauron’s skilful ministrations. The feel of the wet heat enveloping him was all the more tantalising as Sauron paused after each time he pulled back, allowing the wind and elements around them to cool the heated cock slightly, before it was encased by Sauron’s mouth and throat once more.

His balls too tingled as they were played with below. Skilled hands massaged, teased, pulled and juggled his globes in time to the mouth upon his cock. Though the touch upon his body was minimal overall, it certainly was in the right spot. Eönwë could not recall receiving such oral pleasure before, and though he was enjoying it to the point of thrusting his hips without consciously meaning to, he did not wish to spend himself in Sauron’s throat.

“Stop,” Eönwë ordered, pushing Sauron away by the shoulders. Sauron released the weeping organ from his grasp and sat back. He looked up at Eönwë with a self-satisfied look upon him. It was clear Eönwë had difficulty in ceasing the other’s movements, and Manwë’s herald took a few steadying breaths before continuing.

“Turn around, on your hands and knees,” he ordered. There was no love to this coupling. It was an agreement on the lowest of terms. Survival in return for the basest of primal actions.

Eönwë watched as Sauron ignored the rocks that dug into his hands and knees as he turned around, naked to the world and presented his rump to him. At that moment Eönwë did not think he had ever seen a lower worm than Sauron. The creature supplicating himself before him was willing to abandon his Master, whom he had sworn fealty to. Was too low to turn himself in without first bargaining for his life. Was willing to use his own body to garner favours. 

The creature before him was nothing like Ossë. Ossë knew of his wrong-doings and sought to right what he could. Ossë knew the limitations available to him; physically, spiritually and atonement wise. But still the boat-builder tried. But better yet, he carried with him his guilt so he may never turn again.

Sauron however, did not do this for a greater purpose. He did this only for self-preservation in a situation he knew was beyond his control now that he no longer had his Master to hide behind. 

Rage built up within Eönwë as he looked down upon Sauron. Without realising he had moved, Eönwë heard Sauron cry out as Eönwë entered him in one swift movement without preparation.

Eönwë stilled for a moment, shocked at himself for being so uncontrolled and cruel. He was pondering how to proceed next when Sauron turned his head towards him.

“Finish it,” Melkor’s lieutenant snarled, and pushed his hips back into Eönwë’s.

“As you wish,” Eönwë agreed and grasped Sauron’s hips hard. He thrust mercilessly into Sauron’s body, just as the Maia beneath him had no doubt thrust his sword likewise into so many innocents during his service to Melkor. Eönwë held Sauron in place as he plunged again and again into the exposed body. Eönwë felt the passage around him clench with every thrust forward. Soon he felt his way had eased somewhat. Though he wanted to believe Sauron had adjusted to their frenzied coupling, logic told him the entry way was now smeared with blood, assisting his movements.

With no remorse to be felt for his actions towards this pitiful creature, Eönwë plunged hard and fast, without mercy or letting up. He slammed into Sauron’s body over and over. There were no gentle caresses or any tender touches upon Sauron’s body in return for the pleasure he gave Eönwë. Eönwë merely took what Sauron offered and gave nothing back.

Sauron for his part made no further sounds or movements. He remained on the ground as Eönwë had ordered and took the pounding from behind with his jaw clenched shut.

Eönwë was pleased Sauron did not voice his pain or pleasure beyond the initial startled cry. Manwë’s herald did not think he would be able to continue as he was if Sauron began to either vocally rejoice or reject in their joining.

With such frantic movements it did not take Eönwë long before he spent himself within Sauron. Eönwë thrust shallowly into Sauron as his seed spilled forth, ensuring the Maia beneath him received the only thing Eönwë was willing to give during their union. Rather than fall upon Sauron’s back as he gained his breath, as was his want, Eönwë forced himself to pull out roughly and stand behind the other Maia.

Eönwë ignored the river of red fluid now leaking down Sauron’s thighs as he gruffly ordered, “Clean it,” holding his penis in his hand.

Sauron slowly maneuvered himself around on the ground so he was facing Eönwë once more. He leant up carefully and began lapping at Eönwë’s softening cock, removing the bitter liquid from the phallus with his tongue. Sauron steadied himself by placing his hands on Eönwë’s thighs as his head bounced around the other’s groin, cleaning the cock that had moments ago been plunging him with vigour.

Watching Sauron from above Eönwë could almost have sworn Sauron took some perverted pleasure in removing any stain of himself from Eönwë.

“That’s enough,” Eönwë barked and pulled his leggings up. “Consider your end of the bargain upheld.” Eönwë reached out a hand and pulled Sauron up from the ground. Blood dribbled from the dark one’s hands and knees as well as his anus, it seemed. Eönwë caught himself before offering any words of remorse of his harsh treatment of the other.

“I will await your arrival in Valinor, whereupon I will fulfil my part of our agreement.” Eönwë stated.

Sauron said nothing in response but nodded his head once in understanding.

“Very well, I shall see you shortly, brother,” Eönwë said, and clasped Sauron’s shoulder in a companionable gesture.

“Until then,” Sauron spoke, replicating the action himself as he laid a hand upon Eönwë, but no emotion touched Sauron’s features. 

“Until then,” Eönwë repeated before moving away, returning to Valinor to await his brother’s arrival.

 

  
~End~


End file.
